Fishing reels are often used in harsh and severe environments where water can inundate the reel. In order to prevent inundation at a driving member which is provided in a housing part of the fishing reel, and to always ensure stable driving performance in a harsh environment, a seal device is provided at the driving member. For example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-187566 and 2011-167186, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties, and which disclose fishing reels where a magnetic seal is used as the seal device.